bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Dyskusja:Yasutora Sado/Archiwum 1
Zdjęcie główne Chad.jpg|Aktualny Ep298Chad.png|Propozycja Alzanino - Dobra, propozycja jest najlepsza. Żadnych zmarszczek, postać w świetle, widać oko, i kadr nie jest za blisko. Jestem za zmianą. 12:14, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) - Jak dla mnie, to lepsze jest te w profilu, bo to ma otwarte usta, jakieś zmarszczki (może ty ich nie widzisz, ale są :P), więc jak dla mnie zdjęcie obecne najlepsze. Zresztą Crasher sam mówił o ramionach, a ich tutaj nie widać.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 12:25, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) : - Aktualny, ponieważ propozycja jest strasznie ucięta. Aktualny obrazek ukazuje jego ramiona i całą głowę, a w propozycji wszystkie te elementy są ucięte. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 12:27, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Zdjęcie główne 2 Chad.jpg|Aktualne Ep144 Sado.png|Propozycja 1 Ep144 Chad.png|Propozycja 2 - Na drugim i trzecim dziwnie się patrzy, aktualne. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| 'Dyskusja]] 05:59, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) : - Ta, propozycja 1. 06:03, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) : - Propozycja 1 - niecodzienne rysy twarzy. Propozycja 2 - niecodzienne rysy twarzy + niecodzienne spojrzenie. Aktualne. (czemu wszystkie posty pod Ponuraakiem są takie rozmazane jak jego podpis?? przynajmniej u mnie) [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 12:17, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Jezuuuu. Z wami to są problemy. Nie ma żadnego innego lepszego niż propozycja 1. Aktualka jest praktycznie identyczna jak pr. 1. Wcześniej było lepiej, sam zmieniałem obrazki, a teraz... 12:35, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :Nie pomyślałeś, że problem jest z tobą, a nie z nami? Obrazek ma przedstawiać postać w codziennym życiu, a wszystkie rysy jej twarzy mają się zgadzać. Wiadomo, że w anime niektóre ujęcia postaci (w szczególności fillerów) są trochę dziwne, krzywe i nieprzypominające danej postaci. Jeśli już zmienić zdjęcie, to na coś na prawdę dobrego. Nie szukajmy zdjęc na siłę. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 12:53, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Niestety problem jest z wami. On wygląda wszędzie tak samo, a screen jest z wejścia do Huceo Mundo, a nie z fillerów. Zamiast zrobić coś dobrze, robicie na odwrót, i nie ma pożądanego efektu. 13:01, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) '''Spróbujcie znaleźć lepsze "strzały", ale takich nie ma niż ten. 13:10, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Jeżeli nikt nie będzie za zmianą, to spróbuję znaleźć "odświeżoną" wersję obecnego. 13:18, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :Boże, a gdzie ja napisałem, że to jest z fillerów? Napisałem tylko, że głównie w fillerach są słabe ujęcia. Mówiąc "Zamiast zrobić coś dobrze, robicie na odwrót" masz na myśli ogół naszej pracy? Czemu musisz odpowiadać w denerwujący i z lekka obraźliwy sposób? Nie umiesz przyjąć do faktu, że nie masz racji i tego, że ktoś ma inne zdanie niż ty? I jeśli nie ma dobrych "strzałów", no to po co je wrzucasz? [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 13:25, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :: - Dokładnie, Crasher. Aktualny[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'GothicWarrior']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|('Dyskusja')]] 13:38, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Problem z nami... Podsumowanie: '''3 głosy' aktualny 1 głos zmiana. Zostaje aktualny. --[[User:Ponuraaak|'Ponurak']] [[User_talk:Ponuraaak| Dyskusja]] 14:31, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) Przepraszam Crasher, Ponuraaak. Szanuję was oraz wasze zdanie, ale i tak się z wami nie zgodzę. Poszukam lepszej jakościowo aktualki, skoro i tak w ogóle nie chcecie zmieniać zdjęcia. 15:15, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :Ja też Cię szanuję oraz twoje zdania, ale czasami ich treść graniczy z obelgą na temat naszych wypowiedzi. Zdjęcie chcemy zmieniać (przynajmniej ja), ale na jakieś bardzo dobre. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 18:34, wrz 7, 2011 (UTC) :Na aktualnym też widać, że ma zmarszczki, poza tym kolory są "wyblakłe". To, że usta ma otwarte nie robią żadnej różnicy, bo są w infoboxach postacie, które też tak mają. I to, że jest "ucięte" też mało ważne, bo inne zdjęcia główne postaci mają tak samo lub bardziej ucięte. Postać widoczna do ramion ukazuje tylko czubek włosów i górną część ramion. 12:42, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) :Do zmarszczek i otwartych ust się nie czepiam, bo ja o tym nie pisałem. A jeśli chodzi o to, że zdjęcie jest ucięte, to to akurat jest ważne. Masz rację, że niektóre postacie też tak mają, ale mają tak dlatego, że nie było dobrych, nieuciętych zdjęć, więc nie było innej możliwości, jak tylko dać te ucięte. A ten "tylko czubek włosów i górna część ramion" jest bardzo istotna, ponieważ pokazuje podstawową budowę czaszki postaci oraz jej posturę poprzez ujawnione ramiona. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 12:50, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) :U Sado nie widać tylko małej części podbródka, a tak to zmiana by mogła być, po art z tym zdjęciem nie ucierpi. 12:54, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) :Tylko małej części podbródka, całej głowy i ramion. Aktualne jest lepsze. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 13:16, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) :Ciągle się zgadzam z Crasherem.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:21, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) :::I było trzeba zostawić, wyglądało znacznie lepiej. 14:22, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Nie zostawiłem, ponieważ miało być tylko 30 minut dla sprawdzenia, czy dobrze wygląda. Ja nie zmieniam swojego zdania i będzie ono chyba decydujące w tej sprawie, skoro jest 2 na 1. [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 15:03, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) ::: - Moim zdaniem stare zdjęcie jest lepsze. To nowe niezbyt mi się podoba 32Polak~TeamDream~ 15:18, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Zresztą i tak się zmieni. 15:28, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) :No jasne, że się zmieni. Może w następnych odcinkach będą lepsze ujęcia ;) [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|'--Crasher96]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 16:44, sie 11, 2011 (UTC) Dobra, weźmy np. Aizena. Miał dużo zdjęć, aby zmienić, ale było to by niepotrzebne, ponieważ im dalej postać, tym gorsze jej szczegóły. 12:19, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) :Jejciu, jak mulisz. Aizen to nie Sado. Ich szczegóły dotyczą innych rzeczy. Mówię ci, nie zmieniajmy zdjęcia na siłę, jeśli nie jest jakieś powalające, poczekajmy kilka odcinków i coś się może wybierze... [[Użytkownik:Crasher96|''--Crasher96'']] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:Crasher96|/Zapytaj/]] 12:32, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) :Nie zgadzam się z Tobą Alzanino, czy dalsza fabuła, tym lepsze zdjęcie będzie, bo kreska się poprawia. Może być mniej ujęć na daną postać, ale jak znajdzie się dobre, to z pewnością takie będzie.[[Użytkownik:GothicWarrior|'''GothicWarrior, najlepszy ziomal]] [[Dyskusja_użytkownika:GothicWarrior|(Wal śmiało!)]] 13:06, sie 12, 2011 (UTC) Macie rację, na razie temat zamknięty :) 13:13, sie 12, 2011 (UTC)